My poor baby
by ThePen23
Summary: Charlie Stilinski is always watching over her two boys. This is one of the most important moment of Stiles life, and some of her thoughts on it. Stiles wump, packmama!Stiles, worried!BeaconHills, rapid pov changes. hi Charlie's thoughts I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. The whole thing is not poetry.


My poor baby by ThePen23

Disclaimer: I do no own Teen Wolf, if i did... Well you don't want to know. Trust me.

A/N This is all Lady Jones' fault. I'm already addicted to several other shows, and over the last few weeks she's added more. For shame. Enjoy.

* * *

Chronic subdural hematomas.

Stiles couldn't believe this. Not only did he get tossed around, frequently, therefore hitting his head causing him to have almost constant headaches, for protecting his pack, with no thanks from _anyone_, and everyone ignoring him, constantly, his dad was now pissed and no long speaking to Stiles and Stiles could really use someone right now. No one had noticed that Stiles was constantly taking some type of pain pill for the persistent headaches he was sure were never going to go away. He was taking them so often, that for someone paying attention, it was odd for him to not have some pain pills with him. He was also dry swallowing them, something he hadn't done since before his mother got sick, hell, he hated any type of medicine, something to do with watching his mom waste away in a hospital bed, always saying that this time the medicine would work. It was hard.

Hematomas.

He knew what that meant, but how could he handle this? He needed to talk to his dad, but he hadn't spoken to his son in days. He had just gotten so sick of all the lies that Stiles told, (for his dad's safety, he might add!) that he had just stopped talking to Stiles. He thought that if he didn't heard Stiles talk, that he wouldn't heard the lies, but the lies weren't just coming from Stiles, they were everywhere… Yet, it was always the truth coming out of someone else's mouth. Stiles just wanted his daddy.

Hematomas.

What was that again? Why were there two daddies and where was mommy? Wait, why was daddy older? And Scott too! What was going on? Was that the ground? Why was he on the ground? Why was daddy yelling?

Hematomas.

Symptoms: consent or recurring headaches. Check. Dizziness. Check. Sensitivity to light and/or sound. Check. Trouble with balance. Check. Shorter attention span. Thank god, no check. Dysarthria speech. Not yet. Memory loss or changes. Yes.

Chronic subdural hematomas.

Definition? Blood clot in that brain that formed over weeks, months, or even years. Treatment? Drilling a small hole in the skull to drain the blood. Stiles? He has it and doesn't know how to say it.

~My poor baby~

Scott stared worriedly at Stiles, who was pacing in Stiles' front room. Sheriff Stilinski walked in the front door. He stopped at the doorway to the front room, also worried about his son, but not daring to ask because of the lies he was sure would flow from his mouth.

Then Stiles started to sway, and both men stepped forward. They then heard that Stiles muttering. Their worry increased, because while Stiles paced a lot, he hadn't paced and mutter like his mother since before she died.

He tipped, falling over to crash into the ground. Sheriff Stilinski started to yell. Stiles was muttering again, asking for his mother, and Sheriff Stilinski shot Scott a worried look, and told him to call nine one one. Scott ran from the room as Stiles blacked out.

~It's not his fault~

Sally Anderson could remember the last time she had pulled up to the Stilinski residence. The Sheriff had been pulling into the driveway when she got there. Stiles appeared at the front door, tears streaming down his eight year old face, as he ran to her, and started to tug her inside the house. Sheriff had already entered the house, and she heard him cry out, and scream for them to hurry.

The phone laid on the floor, and next to it was Charlie. Her fiery red hair spread around her like a halo, and lifeless, once brilliant, blue eyes stared upwards at the ceiling. She was the one that had to tell the Stilinski men that she had pasted when everyone had thought the new medication was the one. She had even been sent home, her recovery was going so well.

This time the crying child to meet her at the door was Scott. He pulled her inwards.

The phone laid on the floor, and next to it was the sheriff leaning over Stiles, trying to wake the spamming teen. She sighed in relief, no bad news would she bare tonight, and sprang into action.

~He tried to say something~

Lydia wasn't sure why she was filled with worry when Scott called her. She wasn't sure why it crossed Jackson's face when she told him as they ran to his car, her pulling him at first, till he picked her up and used his werewolf speed to get them there in a matter of seconds, then they were speeding down the highway towards the hospital.

~He didn't know whose life he had touched~

The only thing that registered was that Stiles was heading towards the hospital. That was the only thing that the two Hales heard, across the subway station from Isaac, who was on the phone with Scott, before they were racing outside, Isaac on their tail, still talking to Scott, but neither was listening. Their only thought was the lone human of the pack.

~My poor baby~

It had never occurred to Allison to not go, to not care, like she told herself she would with any of the pack, to distance herself from Scott. The moment she overheard another hunter tell her dad that he had picked up a call that 'that freak Stilinski kid' was headed to the hospital, he was running out the door, her keys and phone in hand, though she was sure that just moments ago they had been upstairs.

~But he's not the baby anymore~

Boyd and Erica jerked upwards. One of the alphas growled at them. They paid no attention as the second worried howl hit them. They knew what their Alpha was telling them and began to struggle. The lone alpha on guard, growled at them. They didn't stop.

They didn't remember how, all they knew as the joined their racing pack was that they had one less alpha to worry about and that Stiles, their unofficial pack mom, was hurt.

~He's a pack mama now~

Melissa McCall had never regretted not getting her degree for being a surgery nurse more, because now she was reduced to pacing the waiting room with the Sheriff, Scott, the two Hales, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia, Allison, and Jackson. She knew more people were going to show up though, and she would be lost in the crowd.

~His pups, and pack pace, pace, and pace some more~

Danny, Coach, Harris, Chris, the rest of the hunters that had a brain, half of the lacrosse team, his bio partner from freshmen year, that girl he had to tutor in the fifth grade, his mom's old friends, that dick that tried to bully him for all of ten seconds, before limping away, muttering that Stilinski wasn't to be touched, they all showed up, sitting and pacing, worrying and waiting. Then more show up, and have to be sent into hallways, till their lining every wall.

~My poor baby, who isn't a baby~

When Stiles awoke, surrounded by people finishing their Stile's shift, he wondered.

~My poor non-baby who was forgotten~

This had been going on for months, yet now they noticed. Yet he forgave them.

~He likes his place~

The moment Boyd and Erica enter the room he has to be held down to keep him from jumping up and hugging them. As it is they end up carefully curling on the bed with him as he stroke their hair. The left their to reassuring each other was alive.

~He's the caretaker, the mother, the nurse~

After a while the others start drifting in and out of the room again, yet Boyd and Erica never leave their spots, and it's not till Derek tries to come closer and Erica growls that they notice that she now an alpha, and that she had left one of the alpha pack rotting in an old motel.

But Stiles knew and quickly calmed her.

~The peace keeper, the mind reader~

The moment Peter walks in, he says something about how if Stiles had said yes this would have never happen, and Stiles reply,

"Once again, no Creepy Uncle Peter" causing laughter to break through the tense atmosphere.

~The Joker~

The moment his dad came in the sheriff burst into relieved tears at seeing his son alive.

Stiles cracked a joke, and told him to stop.

~My poor non-baby is many things, forgotten, the joker, pack mama, the peace keeper, mind reader, caretaker, nurse, mother, and maybe a bit slow on the uptake about who cares for him, but he is not the victim.~


End file.
